


When pink cabriolet is waiting near the church ...

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin loves his friends. He can do so many things for the sake of their happiness. Stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When pink cabriolet is waiting near the church ...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Kari! Requested by Kari and I was thinking about Kari while writing it XD 
> 
> Many thanks to Heli for her advices and support:)
> 
> And lots of love to Belle for her help ♥
> 
> Also this island is real, I have spent there so many wonderful moments, but Kame doesn't own anything there XD

As the airplane landed at Las Palmas airport, a nice voice greeted Jin, saying "Bienvenido a Gran Canaria!"

The heat of the little island in the Atlantic ocean was unbearable, the friendly faces of strangers with tanned skin was the second thing that Jin noticed and the third thing was their nice melodic Spanish speech pattern, that caresses his ears and gives him a desire to smile back. The airport was efficient and he finished with passport control and retrieved his luggage pretty quickly. 

Jin felt the hot wind blow forcefully against his face, and the palm trees sway around him and people are wishing that he have a wonderful time. Jin sighed, the call from Ryo a few days ago and the rush with which he had bought the ticket had needed all the benefits that Yuu's connection at the Spanish embassy could provide, all those facts that caused Jin to find himself at this heaven like place, all those things promised nothing good would come. 

The new sunglasses in place and his Marc II slung over his shoulder, Jin hoped that despite all of Yamapi's broken heart woes, he might find a way to enjoy his short holiday here and maybe he will find a few nice shots for a new photo book here. 

Jin had just started a new job and he hopes the vacation days he asked for, after only a few weeks working as photographer for that magazine won't cost him his job. Yamapi's heart is so fragile and breaks so easily, he hoped this time a few drunken parties will make his days brighter and future look promising. This is Yamapi after all, his best friend, it was impossible to leave him alone in a such miserable state and there is not much help from Ryo, he will just spout his usual jokes and pour salt on Pi's wounded heart. So Jin must control the situation and try to enjoy his time here.

*

"I don't think my life is worth anything."

Pi's drunken voice is already hoarse from all his complaints. Empty bottles are scattered over the wooden table along with the remains of their pizza and chicken wings dinner. The waitress just adds more tequila to their empty glasses along with salt and lemon, and waited while the customers finished the ritual of licking and drinking. Yamapi absolutely ignored their cute waitress and her super short skirt, so Jin really starts worrying about his friend’s mental state.

"Pi! Don't do this to yourself! You are young!" Jin tried to comfort him. The whole situation is not like Pi, or maybe not like their usual Pi, the new girl as a distraction has always helped to heal all the cracks in his heart and make a charming smile appear on the face of the playboy, but not today. Jin looked confused at the pale face and lifelessness of Yamapi’s eyes, like someone switched off their joyful light, leaving just a dark abyss of despair. They even made Jin feel like being poetic. 

"You are right Pi! Your life is over!" 

Ryo said firmly looking at the legs of the waitress with drunken shining eyes; it seems he drank the same amount as Pi and they had started long before Jin entered the cafe.. 

Jin drinks another glass and asked in a puzzled voice, 

"Pi! What the hell happened with you?" Jin had no idea what is wrong, he just heard that his friend was in trouble and hurried to the rescue, because he missed drinking with his friends no matter for what occasion. They had been friends for so long they had forgotten how everything started. Was it back in high school? Or when they all decided to step into the fashion world and make their careers there? Few years have passed sinсe then, life made some changes of its own, and now they all are where they are. 

 

"She left me and tomorrow she will get married! And she sent me the invitation, like I’m fucking nobody for her!" The expensive white paper flew right at Jin's face.

«We would like to invite you to our wedding!  
Kamenashi Kazuya and Horikita Maki"

"Really, Pi! You just suck in relationships, admit it and become a monk to save my and Jin’s time!"  
Ryo sometimes is so insensitive.

 

"Don't be depressed Pi! She will regret it, because she will live all her life with such a horrible surname. Kamenashi! This is ridiculous!" Jin starts laughing, but when he saw the sad eyes of his friend, he was reminded of a beaten dog.

"He owns half of the island!" said Ryo and Pi just moaned miserably.

Jin sighed. This is how life is, people, they always choose the one with the money. Yamapi with his model career is not that simple, but still he didn't compare to this Kamenshi, as he didn’t own half of the island.

"Just half?" Jin tried to be encouraging. “This island is so small, half is nothing and... Pi! You have such great muscles!"

"Yes! Pi! Kamenashi's half of the island is nothing compared to your boobs!"

Yamapi looked at his friends and covered his puffy eyes with trembling hands.

“You are the worst friends ever!"

The evening promised to be long...

*

When Jin opened his eyes he saw Ryo face so close to him, that for a second he felt terrified. His best friend's nose from this angle looked really weird and the whole situation was weird. Jin tried to roll to the other side, but there was an obstacle, he tilted his head and he noticed another friend’s face. Yamapi in a strange cowboy hat and cowboy outfit was sleeping like a baby as he hugged the empty bottle. 

Jin tried to free himself from his friends who covered him with their limbs like a gigantic octopus. The headache was horrible and of course no one here took enough care to bring some painkillers. He left the bedroom and entered the dining room. There was a kitchen in the corner, the balcony door was open and the wind blew the curtains, the sea air streamed inside. 

The clock showed it was just 7 in the morning. Jin blamed the time difference and the throbbing pain in his head. The apartment must be Pi's or according to his words he rents it to be near to his ex-girlfriend, the girl-who-is-soon-to-be-Kamenashi's-wife. Jin remembered how they left the cafe and spent few hours wandering on the beach as they listened to Yamapi's story. After entered the apartment, his memories were blurry.

Jin fetched his camera and left the bungalow, the balcony door lead straight to the beach. It was early and the nice ocean breeze felt refreshing and helped to wake up. The mountains were somewhere not so far away, but high enough, that they looked like they were hiding in a morning fog and the peak must be covered with a snow, no matter that this was summer time or that this Island boasts of being summertime all throughout the year. Jin's bare feet drown in the very soft sand, the beach was still deserted. He took a few shots of the view of the ocean and the fabulous statue from the sand of the nameless artist, that ask just for few coins as a thank you. 

Jin walked listening to the sound of the waves splashing, so soothing and melodic. Few steps closer and the salt water reached his feet, covered his ankles. The sun beams are not burning yet, just caressing nicely and the beauty of the secluded part of the beach and the silence, when you can hear just the music of the nature like this, it makes Jin think he is the only human here.

He took a few more shots, enjoying the natural light and the bright vivid colors. He moved along the shore and reached the few big stones that blocked the way to another part of the beach. What attracted his attention was some blinking, like the sun hitting something metallic. Few more steps and he noticed the young man; he was seated with his back facing the stone, and his white shirt was unbuttoned, and showed tanned skin with a chain and a pendant; that was the cause of the strange game of the binking light. 

His eyes were closed, the chest rose and fell steadily with calm breaths. He was sleeping. It's not like Jin often secretly takes photos of sleeping people, but the unfamiliar Asian man with so much tanned bronze skin, the light white pants, the sand stuck in the folds. The soft breeze played with dark hair that looked so silky under the sunlight. Something in his face, Jin just felt like he must engrave this moment, the peaceful expression on his face, the smooth skin between ideally shaped eyebrows, crooked nose and lips, that looks like they were pouting in his sleep. Some asymmetry of his face, something was imperfect, but Jin felt like he couldn’t take his eyes away. As a pro, as a photographer, he has a desire to depict every slight movement of that long hair in the winds, the slight flutter of long dark eyelashes.

Jin takes advantages of the stranger's unawareness and took as many pics as he can; just the sound of the clicking of the camera was heard. 

That was strange how the young man was sleeping here, not worried about anything, without any fear; something wild and primitive was captured there and Jin found it charming.

At the sound of a seagull the stranger opened his eyes, Jin just pushed the button one last time out of the reflex and noticed the now alert eyes looking at him through the lens of his camera. Jin did what he thought is the best in this kind of situation. He slowly turned around and then ran away, as fast as he could, with a heavy camera in his hands and his heart pounded in his chest like a threat to jump out.

After a few minutes of running Jin though that the distance was safe enough, he was out of breath, and a nervous laugh was wrung from his mouth. It's not like he was scared, but the situation could have become awkward and Jin thought he took the best decision, by running away. He just looked like an idiot, no matter from what angle he tried to observe this situation.

Someone suddenly gripped his shoulder and Jin jerked away with a shriek.

"Jin? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryo looked at him through dark sunglasses that covered his hungover red eyes. 

This is not the handsome stranger, who may be very angry if he will ever find out how many photos Jin took. This is just Ryo, his friend. 

"Where have you been?" he demanded, but Jin just shrugged in answer, after calming down his heartbeat little bit. He should visit a gym more often he thinks to himseld, he gets breathless to easily and he's not that old, just lazy. 

"We need to talk," said Ryo, who was used to Jin sometimes acting weird, and Pi is weird sometimes too, and only Ryo himself, was the last stronghold of good sense among his idiot friends.

They sat on the veranda of the bungalow, under the big umbrella, that hid them perfectly from the hot sun , and the fresh cocktails waited for them on the table. When Ryo was in high school he worked at a bar, secretly helped his friends to have a free access to the alcohol there, Ryo can make the best-after-hangover-cocktail ever.

"This girl, I think it's serious for Pi." 

Jin just nods at these words, because Pi was not acting like himself. His words yesterday were full of regrets and despair, and so bitter. Their friend has a long history with different girls; he changed them over rather often, but he always loved them all. Pi was a playboy, just too charming and girls liked him, he falls in love easily and afterwards he suffered with a broken heart, because they blamed him for not loving them enough. That dumfounded Pi always poured everything out to his best friends, who rather quickly can find a new hot girl to fill the empty place in Yamapi's big lovable heart. 

Now it’s different.

"But what can we do to help him?" Jin looked at Ryo, while his friend tried to think of something smart. Jin's head was too busy with thoughts of the mysterious stranger to think about anything else.

‘I think that they must talk with each other. Pi told me, she broke up with him after throwing weird questions at his face, and Pi was so crushed with the first part, that he couldn't think about good answers to her questions."

Jin sighs; Pi always was slow with quizzes, even in high school. 

"What did she ask him about?"

"Something like: what do you feel right now? Are you ok with me getting married to someone else? Who am I to you?"

"Such strange questions!"

Jin scratched his head and thought of how Pi's face must have looked at that moment. They both sighed again, and gazed at the ocean, when Jin jumped in his place. Ryo closed his eyes for a second, because of the sudden movement, when he looked at his strangely hyper friend again, he reached over and smacked Jin's head.

"Stop moving so weird, Jin! My head is aching and now the world is spinning."

"Shut up, Ryo! I have a genius idea!"

Ryo looked frightened, Jin ignored it, because when something came to his mind nothing could change it, his ideas are always genius, no matter how Pi and Ryo always doubted it.

"We will kidnap her!" Jin crossed his hands at his chest feeling so content and so proud of himself.

"What?! Are you crazy? What for?"

“We will kidnap her and let her talk with Pi, to confess his feeling and just answer all her weird questions. Pi is a smart boy, he will find the right words. So Pi will be with his girl and this Kamenashi guy can keep his island."

"Half of the island.”

“Whatever."

The plan was genius, Jin took care about the details and Ryo prepared the way to escape (their car!) and Pi waited, obliviously crying big tears for the wonderful present his friends were preparing for him.

Ryo knew that all Jin plans were sometimes stupid and have lots of holes and later he will greatly regret letting Jin be in charge of the details, but that will be later and now they must find the right church.

What can be more stupid than mixing up which church they were meant to attend?

*

Fortunately, the invitation had an address; the church was far away from the beaches and tourist zone, a beautiful gothic building with colorful windows and a long red carpet stretching all the way from the car park for guests as they entered the church. 

Ryo waited outside and Jin in a dark tuxedo with a bow tie and perfect hair entered the church, and smiled shyly at the camera flashes as he walked down the red carpet. This Kamenashi must be a big thing here, if so many journalists were invited. He owns the island after all. Maybe Pi has no chance? Jin stood reluctantly in front of the massive doors, when he made the next step there was no return. Pi was his friend, so he was worth billions more than any island. Jin pressed his lips together and stepped forward.

The church is packed, all the women wore long dresses and strange hats, the men in tuxedo with hair slicked back without any strands sticking out. Just perfect guests for a perfect wedding for a perfect couple. Jin chewed his lower lip, looked at the door in the alcove. That must be the way for the bride to enter. It’s always there in all the movies.

He softly opened the door, and found a little room with a wooden panels and a big open window. The wind played with the white curtains and the dark hair of the bride, who sat on the luxurious high backed couch in front of the window. Her back was facing Jin and he could see only her shoulders covered by her white gown. That must be a very modest model of dress, if even the neck is white...

The equipment. Jin took from his pocket a square of fabric and the chloroform. Jin was fast and silent, as a photographer he knew how to move quietly and unobtrusively and let his model feel comfortable and almost not see him at all.

The bride started to resist when she felt someone's hands on her face, holding the fabric against her mouth, but Jin was too fast, he pulled the curtain down and covered her, when her body became limp, he took her in his arms and escaped through the window. 

Luckily they were on the first floor, but she was heavy. Pi always had a strange taste in girls. The next step was to find Ryo and make sure no one saw him. 

Ryo was there, waiting in the pink cabriolet. Jin cursed, why was the car pink and without a folding top?

“This is romantic! She will feel comfortable and understand that we are not criminals, but Pi’s friends. Pi likes pink.” 

The truth was Ryo likes the cabriolet and the only one available he could find was pink.

They stash the bride in the trunk and then escaped unnoticed.

Their plan was genius after all.

*

They drove back to the bungalow. Jin felt really nervous, that’s not a joke that they have kidnapped a person, but she loves Pi, because everyone loves Pi and Pi must answer all her questions, or she will hate him and his friends and call the police and Jin will spend the rest of his life in jail in another country.

“Ryo?” Jin fidgeted nervously.

“What?” Ryo threw a quick look at his friend and returned his gaze to the road.

“You think she is ok back there? Maybe she can’t breathe?”

Ryo looked at the pale face of his friend; Jin has started panicking. He can understand it, it's not like they did something like this every day. It started like an adventure, like something fun and for the sake of their friend. But in reality, they never saw this girl before and maybe she just loves this guy who owns half of the island? He parked the car, the place was deserted, the tourist zone will start filling up soon and this seemed to be the nudist part of the beach.

“Pi was crushed,” Jin said looking at the ocean. They were close to the bungalow already.

“He ignored all the cute waitresses and he was really crying,” Ryo added thoughtfully.

“He must be in love, like really!” Jin added almost desperately.

Ryo just nodded and said as he looked at his friend.

“Go, free her?”

“Why me?” Jin asked startled.

“Because you kidnapped her, so she saw you.”

“She didn’t?”

“What?”

“I come from behind.” Jin avoided looking at his friend.

“Jin! Are you an idiot? You must have told her something? She must be so scared there? Maybe she could die from fear?”

“I didn’t think about it? You could have told me how to act while kidnapping someone, I've never done it before, this is my first time, you know?”

Ryo looked at his friends now flushed face. It’s already hot here and although he understands what a weird situation they are in now, someone must be cold headed.

“Ok, Jin. Relax. Just open the trunk, and tell her that you are Pi’s friend. She is just a girl, the worst scenario is she will slap you across the face.”

“Ok,” Jin sighed, “but you are going with me.”

“Fine.” Ryo switched off the engine, and cursed the fact that he was doomed to be his friend’s baby-sitter.

Jin opened the trunk, speaking clearly the words,

“Hello, we are Pi friend’s we just want to talk please don’t be scared.”

It seems like the bride is still stuck in the curtain that Jin wrapped her in, but as soon as she found her way free from it, she punched Jin in the face, and cursed him in a low voice. The blow was so strong, that Jin fell to the ground, and watched as if from afar, how Ryo punched the bride in his stomach and put him back into the trunk.

“You are stupidest idiot in the world!! Who the hell did you kidnap?!!”

Ryo’s face was red and furious, and he looked really evil. Jin swallowed, his face hurt after the punch. He got to his feet, and then they both silently climbed back into the car .

“Ryo?”Jin called his friend in a small voice.

“What?” followed the irritated answer.

“WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW? WHO IS IT? I DON'T WANT GO TO JAIL! I JUST FOUND A NEW JOB, I’M YOUNG?” Jin words flowed without pause, the panic rose in his chest and he couldn’t control himself.

“Shut up, you moron!” Ryo slapped his face, in an attempt to calm Jin down. Jin winced; his face still felt like it was on fire from the first blow. ”Who did you kidnap?”

“The bride?” Jin asked uncertainly.

“The fuck, the bride. This is not the bride. This is a man. Are you blind? He has no wedding dress.” Ryo spat every word at Jin, and looked like he will punch him again.

“I saw dark hair and white something. The attractive profile, she looks like she was wearing a dress.”

Ryo sighed heavily.

“Jin, you are an idiot. And I just have no words, to show how stupid you are. Attractive profile? Are you crazy? That guy has nothing attractive in his profile! I saw his face just for few seconds and noticed that his nose was broken!”

“Guy?” Jin repeated the word without any emotion, still too confused by the situation.

“Yes, I think you were stupid enough to kidnap the groom instead of the bride.”

“Groom?”

Ryo switched on the engine, and drove to the main road.

“Where are you going?”

“Supermarket. I want to buy something to drink and maybe we can explain the situation and he won’t call the police.”

“Police?” asked Jin.

“Jin! Stop repeating my words, you are getting on my nerves and the situation is stressful enough.”

Jin stayed silent, million pictures running in his head, how he would be arrested and spend all his life on the island in a dark scary jail, without anything tasty to eat and without his camera, this Kamenashi guy will torture him, because he owns half of the island and rich guys like him are very scary. His beautiful youth will disappear, he will be a prisoner, spending his life in a cell and just listening to the annoying songs of the seagulls outside...

“Jin, we are here,” Ryo said, and tapped with his finger over the steering wheel.

“Where?” Jin looked around and noticed a sign in big red letters: SUPERMERCADO.

“Go buy something to drink and we will have a men’s talk with him.”

Jin nodded and left the car. What is men’s talk? He has no idea, but the whole situation is scary, so maybe it’s better to just leave Ryo be in charge and tell him what to do. More thinking and Jin’s head will explode.

He needed just ten minutes to find the shelf with a selection of beer, he took something stronger, just in case the men’s talk will be long. He needed time to choose a brand this guy would like, he is rich so better to buy the most expensive one, but Jin preferred another brand and he left his wallet in the bungalow and has just not so many money in his pockets. After some frustrated thought he bought what he could according to his money and returned to the car.

It was empty. Just a note stuck to the steering wheel.

“I will visit you in jail. I promise. Ryo.”

His life was over. Jin hated his friends.

*

Think... Think ....Think... Jin must think of something, find the solution to this awful situation. What to do? Jin sighed. When he heard the strange noise, he realised his prisoner is going wild in the trunk. Men’s talk. Yes. 

This is the best solution. But first, they must find the place for it. Somewhere in neutral territory. If this Kamenashi guy owns half of the island, Jin thought as he started the engine, they must go to another part of the island.

After 20 minutes driving along the street, Jin tried to work out where another half of this stupid island is. Mountains. Who needed these useless mountains after all, that must be _another_ part of the island.

The serpentine road took them higher into the mountain and then back down again; it was so hot in that stupid pink car under the burning sun. Jin had the feeling that he had crossed the island already; the road was endless, dangerous, and sometimes too close to the brink of a precipice, when he suddenly saw an old fence with a different sign on it and something written in Spanish. His shirt was damp from sweat and stuck to his chest, his jacket already discarded on the back seat, and Jin hoped that the plate with the words “territorio reservado” was a sign.

This must be a safe place. He didn't notice guards or any other soul alive at all. No one. Just the palm trees, the sun, a cactus and a very old wooden gate. The road isn’t a good one, but Jin didnt need any witness for this men’s talk. Oh God. Jin didn't want to go to jail. 

He parked the car under the shadow of a big palm tree. He felt sorry for the poor guy in the trunk in this heat. He found a bottle of water in the car, one that he bought back at the shop, it was horribly warm already, but Jin just can’t help it. He was in the middle of nowhere, with a stranger who was very angry and was ready to punch him again, without money and without food, with a stupid pink car and only warm beer and warm water. This was a disaster.

Jin opened the trunk, and tried to step as faraway out of the guy's reach, but the latter doesn’t try to beat him, as he slowly crawled out from the trunk, and coughed. Jin noticed that his tanned face is flushed and it seem he doesn't feel well at all. 

“Water!” Jin tried to give him the bottle, but the groom just fell to his knees. Jin cursed, it was so hot, and how could he leave the man in the trunk under the burning sun without water. What if he died? Jin knelt near the man and poured water on his face.

“Are you ok? Are you alive?”

“You care?” he said in a hoarse scratchy voice and he started coughing again, when the water drops landed on his nose. “You want to kill me?” 

He was angry. Jin felt it and he started blabbering, as he tried to show how safe and not threatening at all he was.

“No! I don’t even have any intentions to harm you. It was a mistake, I’m very very sorry.” Jin thought maybe it’s better to bow down and ask for forgiveness, but the angry voice interrupted all his urges.

“So why are you pouring this water on my face, I can’t breathe!”

Jin placed the bottle on the ground immediately.

“I’m so sorry. I’m very sorry.”

The dark eyes focused on his face, the drops of water slowly trickled down his chin. Jin held his breath under the heavy glare that seemed to scrutinize every inch of his face and doesn’t like what he saw.

“Are you a beginner?” Kamenashi asked mockingly, through gritted teeth.

“I’m… what... I...” Jin felt confused, as he tried to process what he was talking about.

“Your client must be an idiot if he sends a fake!” 

“My who?” When Jin understood the meaning of the words he started shaking his head.

“No, no, no, you get it all wrong! No one sent me, I just tried to kidnap your bride.” It was too late then, at that point Jin understood that it would have been better to just shut up, because the heavy eyes looked murderously at him. “No!! Not for me!! For my friend!”

The silence was heavy and the Kamenashi fist clenched in preparation to punch again. Jin thought it might be agood idea to run away now? Or what could he do? He's just messed up everything again! He stood, trying to find way to escape, and slowly stepped back.

Kamenashi with a low steps of his own came closer, Jin stepped backwards with his hands raised to protect himself.

“Listen! This is not what you think it is? We must talk! Like have a men’s talk!”

Kamenashi raised an eyebrow, Jin noticed that he is moving like he is disoriented, maybe he still felt dizzy after the time he spent in a trunk in the heat? It was unbearable. Jin felt like he was melting. They needed water. Kamenashi was swaying and Jin stepped towards him just in time, and slowly lowered him to sit on the ground.

His eyes closed. Jin had time to figure out something now while his victim by mistake was unconscious. Find a good idea. 

*  
That really was another part of the island, when Jin walked behind the palm trees, he saw only the desert, sand everywhere. He had no idea how he found this place or where he was. He left Kamenashi under the palm tree in the shadows, the pink car still parked nearby near the wooden gates. This place? What the hell was this? 

Jin returned to where he had left Kamenashi, at least they still had a bottle of water; it was obvious that Kamenashi had sunstroke or something similar, because event hough his eyes were half opened, he hadn't tried to run away. Just sat there and breathed heavily. Jin has no idea what to do in circumstances like this. One thing he knew for sure: they needed to talk first and find the solution from this situation, the friendly one, one without Jin being sent to the jail in the end.

“We can’t stay here, we must find a place to wait while the heat decreases,” he said softly, and tried to help Kamenashi stand on his feet. Kamenashi's eyes seemed to be full of malicious intentions, and a promise to do a lot of things to Jin that he won’t like at all. His new companion obediently stood, and leaned with his whole body weight on Jin. 

The desert can’t be endless, there must have been some people somewhere. Or just a place where they could spend some time and rest. Jin felt too scared to stop in any of the crowded place, because he wasn’t sure how Kamenashi would react. As he owns half of the island, Jin doubted someone would have cared about his right for a lawyer or defense, so he had driven out here so that they could talk more easily and he cold change the impression he had left. If it was possible.

Jin was cursing his life and his luck and all ideas that were ever born in his stupid head that caused him now to be on this island in the Atlantic Ocean with a stranger's heavy body that leaned hotly against him under the burning sun. That was like a real punishment, but Jin had no idea why the god decided to punish him like this? He didn't have so many sins on his conscience, only small things like he smoked weed at high school, the bra that he stole from Yamapi sister, Ryo’s mom favorite now broken vase, a few broken hearted girls (though this was not Jin’s fault, girls just found him attractive), the picture of his last boss’s wife with her lover (he took that picture by accident and he was fired because of it). 

Life was really unfair and now his future is in someone else's hands again. Ryo abandoned him at the mercy of this destiny, Pi was too busy with his broken heart and this Kamenashi had the eyes of a serial killer, like inside his head he wanted to chop Jin into a million pieces. His life… Jin must fight for it. 

With every new step, the sun burnt mercilessly and the pictures that drew Jin’s wild over heated imagination were one worse one after another.

The sand. Everywhere. Was that Spain or the Sahara? Jin felt like another step and he would fall, this Kamenashi was so heavy, with his heavy hand around Jin neck. Jin had already lost the hope to find any more shadows, when he saw only a few palm trees in the same area, and further away only a few more, some green trees and water. 

The lake. 

So an oasis existed not only on the pages of the One Thousand and One Nights. Jin walked to the water, with Kamenashi, and felt the cool pleasure of the water against his skin. He was sure when his heated body touched the water it had made some hissing sounds, because Jin felt like he would explode now. 

This heat, the weight of the warm body, and his head bare under the sun without his favorite fedora that he had left in his beloved home with aircon so far away from this place, like it was in another life... 

Jin was so glad they had found water.

He splashed water on Kamenashi's face, and hoped it would help him feel better. 

“Are you ok? Can you hear me?” Jin asked looking intently at the other. Kamenashi slowly licked his lips and opened his eyes.

“I’m not deaf. Stop screaming.” That tone did not tolerate objections. One thing was certain, Kamenashi didn't feel any menace from his kidnapper anymore, and was even ordering him around and Jin has only one option: to obey and be nice. Maybe Kamenashi appreciated Jin’s actions a little bit, and realized that he doesn’t mean any harm. Even condemned prisoners had a right for a last word. Jin hoped.

***

Jin tried to calm down. The heat was incredible and it was even difficult to breathe. He licked his dry lips and looked desperately at the lake, as he thought about the water, that must be cold and heaven like. Jin tried not to move a lot, so as not to irritate the man near him. Their soaked clothes dried so fast that they became itchy against their skin. 

Kamenashi still felt dizzy, but despite that fact he carefully observed Jin’s every move with his heavy stare. The sweat slid down his throat into the open collar of his expensive ruined shirt. Jin felt like undressing himself. To jump into the lake, naked. He swallowed.

As he looked at the dark hair with sand stuck in its strands, at the white shirt and strong neck, tightly pressed lips and the stubborn line of Kamenashi’s jaw, crooked nose and dark eyes under dark elegant eyebrows, Jin remembered that morning. It feels like an eternity passed already between the morning when he was taking pics of the sleeping stranger on the beach and now , at the mercy of the person who looked so harmless this morning. He wondered if Kamenashi recognized him or not, and if that will only worsen the situation if he did. 

“Listen, I can explain” he started.

“Your name.” It seems Kamenashi has his own rules regarding the way things must be explained.

“Akanishi Jin.”

Kamenashi crossed his arms over his chest and Jin noticed the expensive watch at his wrist. He thought about the water and realised what if he had ruined his watch also as what if it was not waterproof. 

“Where are you from?”

Jin looked up at Kamenashi, hit pause on his own self-pitying and consideration of how he will spend years in jail also paying for crazily expensive watches.

“Japan.”

“Who are you working for?”

This was absolutely the wrong turn for this conversation to take.

“Why are you asking?”

“To find your boss.” 

Jin sighed heavily.

“Listen, I’m not working for anyone, I didn’t plan to cause you any harm and I’m very sorry for the punch, that one that my friend gave to you and…”

“So you wasn’t alone, you have partners in crime. How many?”

Jin considered for a moment about telling him Ryo’s name; just for a little revenge, but he rejected it.

“That is not important, let me explain, because we stuck here and we just need to talk like two civilized people, because I’m honestly not dangerous at all.”

Kamenashi snorted. Jin wasn't sure if he should feel offended or maybe it’s a good point? If Kamenashi didn't find him dangerous they could be civil with each other?

“You came to the church, kidnapped me and put in your trunk, punched me and brought me to this deserted place and now you tell me, that actually you wanted to do this all to my fiancée, what you can say in your own defense?”

Kamenashi raised his eyebrows. Jin nodded to each word, as he tried to find his own right words, because usually when he opened his mouth things got worse.

“I didn’t plan to harm your fiancée, I just wanted to ruin your wedding?”

He did it again. Jin can’t control his tongue, maybe it’s better to cut it out of his mouth.

“What is so wrong with my wedding?” Kamenashi voice sounded very polite, just deadly polite.

“Nothing at all, it was a very fancy church and so many guests, it's just she doesn’t love you, you'd better find someone else.”

Jin thought it was better to be honest. Kamenashi narrowed his eyes.

“And how you can know that?”

“She cheated on you.” 

Kamenashi tried to stand, but with a sudden moan he fell back to the ground. He covered his eyes; maybe the ground was still spinning for him. Poor guy. 

Jin can’t blame him, he felt like that earlier, that after few more minutes they both would just melt away here and wild coyotes would eat them for lunch and maybe breakfast tomorrow. Jin shivered, this is not the way he wanted to end his life, but going to jail is not an option. Unless Kamenashi starts punching him, Jin hoped to clear things up between them.

“You own half of this island, I’m sure you can find someone else. She is not for you.”

“You know her that well?” Kamenashi slowly drank from the bottle that Jin left near him. 

Jin gulped, and watched how slowly a few drops of water slid down from the corners of Kamenashi’s mouth. Jin's mouth was dry, he thought he could almost taste the water on his own tongue , but he just swallowed his saliva and shook his head.

“I haven’t met her even once in my life.” Jin was desperate. He wanted to drink. Kamenashi saluted him with the bottle of water. 

“Want some?”

Jin took the bottle and started drinking, slowly. The water was hot and disgusting, but still it was better than nothing.

Jin felt how his skin was aching already, he didn't know how much longer it would be until the sun set. This day was officially the worst in his life, even the weather was against him, the sun was hating his skin and Kamenashi was tanned, but the sun must have been painful for him also. He was not even complaining. Just watched Jin’s every move.

“You don’t make any sense to me. You are after my fiancée, but you haven’t met her even once. You failed with the kidnapping and it seems you are a failure in everything else. I thought you are a fake, but it seems you are an idiot.”

He mocked Jin. Jin was the kidnapper here. What the hell?

“I kidnapped you, there can be no wedding without a groom, I succeeded in my mission. Other things are just details, and who cares?”

“And I will send you to jail. I just need some time to make this earth stop spinning, and you will spend your whole life in jail.” Kamenashi said coldly, empathizing every word.

Wrong turn of their conversation again. 

“I have a friend. My best friend, he is like a brother to me. He loves your fiancée. I want them to talk and to understand each other, that’s all. I didn’t plan to harm anyone.” 

Jin always had this bad side to his character. He usually acted without thinking. This time was no exception. He had a good intention, really, but he can't explain it to a total stranger without sounding like a total freak. Jin had no ideas. He promised to himself. Next time he will think carefully before doing anything. The whole idea was stupid from the beginning. 

“Can’t your friend just call Maki, without trying to kidnap her?”

Kamenashi asked and Jin wanted to bang his head hard on the nearby palm tree. Indeed, why couldn’t Yamapi just call her like a normal person? Jin had no answer.

“I didn’t think about it. Maybe she doesn’t want to talk with him anymore.”

“So you did it for your friend? To make him happy?”

Jin nodded. Maybe Kamenashi will be touched by this sacrifice and example of wonderful friendship?

“You are an idiot.”

Kamenashi was not a sensitive person and he had no idea about a valuable lifetime friendship! Maybe Jin did something wrong and his plan was a failure from the beginning and maybe Ryo understood it very well and run away for a good reason. Even though Ryo left him, Jin still wanted to believe that Ryo would find a way to rescue him from his own stupidity. Or maybe believe in Jin’s awesomeness? Jin wanted Ryo to be here also and Yamapi too. Yamapi surely would find the right words to take care of this misunderstanding.

“I don’t regret it.” Not fully truthful, but still. “I know Yamapi for so many years, he is my best friend and this girl means a lot to him. Maybe it’s stupid for you, but I don’t want him to regret that he lost his last chance.”

Kamenashi didn't utter a word. He looked at the horizon. Sand. Sand and nothing else.

“So what is your plan? You will keep me here and your friend will kidnap my fiancée?”

“No, she will leave by herself.”

“She won’t.” 

That was last thing that Kamenashi said. He walked to the lake, and plunged into the water fully clothed. Jin followed. Kamenashi sometimes had amazing ideas. 

They were surrounded by sand. Jin can’t even find the way back to the car. It gets darker and the air isn’t so burning anymore. In the middle of the desert they could find this lake, trees, even some strange flowers and nothing else. Jin thinks that they can’t stay here, even if they still are not on good terms, they have nothing to eat and another day under the burning sun will kill them.

“You own the half of the island, right? This sand is endless, can we find people here?” Jin asked, when it got very dark and only the stars shone from the velvet sky.

“Only camels and Bedouins,” Kamenashi answersed indifferently.

“Who?”

“They are people who are looking for lost tourists and make them slaves, forcing them to live in the desert and look after their camels.”

Jin is terrified. “No!”

Kamenashi shrugged, but the smirk on his face made Jin want to punch him again. 

“Very funny.”

“Relax. For a kidnapper you are very badly prepared. You should look at the map first before driving aimlessly.” 

“I just tried to find another half of the island.”

Kamenashi laughed and Jin thought it’s the time to take his life in his hands.

“I will find a way back to civilization and will save us from slavery.”

“So nice of you.”

They walked aimlessly in the desert. The sky was dark with millions of little stars that shone so clear, they showed the road to nowhere. Kamenashi was silent, he doesn't complain or ask for a pause. Jin's knees ached, he puffed his cheeks and felt like an old camel himself.

Why was this Kamenashi so enduring? The sand was warm, the wind was warm.

"Not the best time for a wedding," Kamenashi sat down in the sand, clearly exhausted. Jin chuckled and flopped down nearby, he felt every aching muscle in his tired body. He needed a hot bath and a fluffy bed and something to eat.

Kamenashi touched the sand, the wind made it fly away immediately. " It's Sirroco time now. The hot wind coming from Africa. Tomorrow the heat will be unbearable."

Jin scuffed his feet. "So stupid to make your wedding for this time. Your wedding was doomed from the  
beginning. Even that wind was against it."

"I wanted to postpone the wedding to the Autumn, but Maki said that she wants it as soon  
as possible."

Jin frowned. "No way."

"Why would I lie? Maybe she is not so crazy about your friend anymore?"

Maybe she was crazy about Kamenashi, Jin thought looking at the man next to him. Kamenashi was attractive without any doubt, even with sand in his hair and ruined clothes. Even in this state he looked exactly like a man who own half of the island. Maybe it's the way he sat, tilted his head looking at the stars, like even the stars belonged to him. Jin thought about the morning and the sleeping man, so peaceful and vulnerable and so perfect, like he belonged here.

"He is crazy about her and he is serious." Jin looked away, it seems a few hours together alone and the heat has caused some strange hallucinations to Jin's eyes. He must stop staring at Kamenashi's neck and hands and eyes and...

Jin doesn't remember when he had a serious relationships for the last time or even not the  
last serious one. 2 years ago maybe? 

"Maybe she is crazy about your half of island?" Jin asked with bitterness.

" She is." Kamenashi answered simply, "and I'm crazy about her half of island."

"What?"

" You really don't know? Our fathers are partners. We have known each other all our lives."

"So this wedding was decided for you?"

What is with this people? It what time are they living!? 

Jin heard a strange noise, what if Bedouins found them?

"Yes. And No. I have known all my life, that one day I will marry Maki, but I love her. She is my  
friend, the best and closest person in my life."

Kamenashi's voice with it's warm intonations and his warm eyes was hypnotic, but Jin shook his head.

"Maybe she is just afraid to tell you that she doesn't want to marry you and loves my friend?"

"Why would she? I won't ever force her to do anything that she doesn't want."

So Jin doesn’t get what is going on here. Maybe this chick just wanted to have some  
adventure with Yamapi before her wedding and what even is so amazing about her if even  
Kamenashi talks fondly about her?

The noise got louder. Jin tensed.

"Is that Bedoins?" he asked, looking around fearfully.

Kamenashi's eyes are unreadable. "Maybe.”

“We should hide then."

"Where?" Kamenashi asked and Jin looked around. He can't see the oasis anymore. Only sand.  
Jin lay down on the ground. "We will lay down and pretend we are not here." 

Kamenashi sighed, "You are a total idiot."

 

The desert ended and they found themselves at a sheltered beach. Like a small Laguna with no  
people around, no traces of civilization at all. It felt like this island had no people on it at  
all. Where were all the cars, hotels, the fancy church, restaurants and food and Jin's friends and the airport  
that can take him back home? Where? He was tired and hungry and his body was itchy and he was  
scared and stressed.

"Stop mumbling to yourself, you are getting on my nerves."

Jin stood still, he didn't even notice that he was complaining to himself. 

"This is the worst island on the whole planet! Why does it even have a place on the map? No civilization, no food! Can't you buy another one? I really don't think it even gives you any profit at all.”

Kamenashi gave Jin a long look. It irritated Jin even more. How in these circumstances can this guy be so calm?

Kamenashi sighed. "You tell me that you know perfectly where you are going and you will save us from slavery?"

Jin messed up his hair in frustration. "This island is like a labyrinth! Everything is against me."

"Now, you follow me."

Jin stood still for a moment, and wondered if it’s ok to let Kamenashi be in charge? Jin was the kidnapper here after all, the change of the person in power can be dangerous. 

While he thought about it, Kamenashi crossed the beach. Jin hastily followed.

The dunes, shrubs after that, a few palm trees and Jin then heard a noise. Very familiar noise. Kamenashi climbed over one of the dunes and in the next moment they were standing by the highway.

Jin looked dumbfounded.

"This island is not so big as you thought. Before kidnapping someone it's better to have a map. At the place where you rented the car they give them away for free."

Kamenashi was annoying. Jin was too happy that they won't die on the deserted beach and there is now no threats to their life from the Bedouins.

He looked around. The sun disappeared from the horizon long ago and he had no idea how far away he left the car. Maybe someone was searching for them already? 

The rich bitchy groom was kidnapped from his wedding after all. What if the police was looking for then, what if the place has a camera around and they know what he looks like and what type of car he drives? 

Jin felt the cold sweat running down his spine. He was not sure what was going on in Kamenashi's head.

Jin decided it’s better to be polite and friendly. After the few hours they spent together they are almost friends? Maybe? In reality, it's easier to became good friends iwhile you get drunk. A charming smile appeared on Jin's face. He had no money, no plan, he was alone in a foreign country and in a very vulnerable and dangerous state, he was just one step from jail. Jin has only his charm to make things work and he hoped it will save him, maybe for the first time in his life. He had nothing to lose, only his new job, new income, his reputation, freedom and life.

Jin threw a look at Kamenashi. His victims looked almost relaxed.

"Maybe it's better to find a way to spend a night here rather than to find my car?" Jin offered the suggestion. 

Kamenashi frowned. "Do you remember where you left it?"

"No."

"Perfect."

His clothes felt uncomfortable against his skin, his shoes were full of sand and made his feet itchy; Jin was exhausted and the highway seemed never ending. Kamenashi walked nearby.

"You know that I'm not dangerous, right?" Jin asked.

"So?"

"I tried to explain my situation to you, I didn't plan anything extremely bad, I just wanted to help my friend."

"The one that my fiancée loves, but never mentioned to me, even if we have known each other for our whole lives."

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt you? They broke up just a month ago."

Kamenashi didn't say a word and Jin felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry."

"How nice of you to feel sorry for me." Kamenashi's eyes were unreadable, but his voice was full of venom.

The neon lights suddenly appear ahead of them, and Jin can finally see the words. It's the hotel. The small hotel next to the road. A place where they can sleep and eat.

Except Jin doesn't have any money.

-

The owner escorted them in, gave them a room and sent dinner along with champagne and whisky. Jin said that they were robbed and they have lost their documents and money, but in the morning his friends will bring everything and settle their bill. Jin has no idea how this man believed him so easily. He will try to call to Yamapi and tell him the truth, asking him for help. Possibly Ryo has already found some solution for this stupid situation. Jin just needed a place to rest. This day was so long and he felt emotionally drained.

Jin took a bath first, the cool water felt great against his body, and his shoulders were painful after so much time under the sun. Jin is not really a sporty type.

After the bath, Jin left the room feeling like brand new person with a strong fate where everything will be alright. He left his clothes scattered on the bathroom's floor. Jin has a towel wrapped around his hips, and after Kamenashi closed the bathroom door, Jin sat on the bed. Their dinner is laid out on a small table nearby, warm bread that smells nicely, fried chicken and some weird pie with lots of vegetables inside. Jin was starving, the idea of being polite and waiting for Kamenashi crossed his mind for brief one second, but without blinking he threw away all unnecessary thoughts and started eating. 

Champagne was not an option, as Jin only gets a headache after drinking it. Whisky always works better. Jin poured whisky into a long tall glass and drank it all in one go. It's better now. Life is not that fucked, he thought.

While Kamenashi was in bath Jin finished half of the bottle, anf felt happy and relaxed and giggled at his own thoughts and images of a Kamenashi that played with bubbles in the bath. Why else did it take him so long in there? 

Suddenly his train of thoughts took a very wrong direction. That morning on the beach. It seemed like an eternity had passed from this last peaceful morning in his life and it was still only today. His life had turned upside down, because of his stupid decisions, maybe completely wrong decisions. Someone very smart once said that the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Jin tried to help, but he had come to grief. 

He thinks about the proud bearing and piercing eyes, cold voice and ironic words. About the early morning, when he took pictures of this same person, who looked absolutely different, so open, almost vulnerable, gentle and beautiful. His skin under the sun and the shine of the silver pendant on his chest. 

The bathroom door opened and Kamenashi entered the room, a towel wrapped around his own hips.

"If you left your clothes on the floor with a hope that I will take care of them, you will be disappointed." 

Jin chuckled. Kamenashi's face is flushed and wet hair framed his face. He looked so much younger and not that dangerous. Or maybe it's the fault of the alcohol that now flowed through Jin's system that gave him interesting and possibly wrong ideas.

"Kazuya, right?" Kamenashi tilted his head. "We spent so many hours together and we have so little clothes right now." 

"Call me Kame."

Jin blinked.

"My friends call me like this."

Jin offered him a whisky. 

"No, thank you. I prefer champagne." Kamenashi took the long glass and poured himself a cold Champagne . Leisurely, he sat near Jin on the bed. 

"You are not hungry?" Jin suddenly felt nervous.

"Maybe." Kamenashi's eyes were glossy and Jin was not sure if he should feel worried or happy by the closeness and strange low gentle voice. 

"I think I can call you Jin after this long day." 

Jin nodded. Kamenashi looked like such a nice guy, and friendly and attractive, and...

"That's really strange how we have met twice during the same day in such interesting circumstances." Kamenashi moved closer, the soft smile played on his lips, and he looked slightly embarrassed. "Is that a simple coincidence or maybe..." A pause and a meaningful stare at Jin's lips. "Or Fate?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind Jin realized that this is the lamest pick-up line he has ever heard, he used them a lot at high-school, but Kamenashi looked so convincing licking his lips and being so warm and close. He has this special aura, one that made Jin regret he doesn't have his camera with him. Like he owns the whole world, like he is special, like... Jin doesn't want to analyze his own actions. 

It's not that Jin is so drunk that he can't control himself, not at all. He just felt relaxed and tipsy.

He has felt lonely for so long, also he has had such a weird day and a broken heart once and he was crazily scared today. It's not like Jin was making another mistake that will ruin his life, maybe quite opposite? He will kill two birds with one stone! Yamapi will have his girl and Jin won't spend his life behind bars.

Kamenashi kissed him first. Jin knows he had to do so. He was not brave enough to take the first step. 

He tugged Kamenshi's wet hair, looked at his clouded eyes. 

This day was so crazy, and Jin suddenly thought why can the night not be crazy as well?

*

Mostly people make decisions in their life according to their goals and purposes. When Jin woke up the next morning alone in the bed, with a slight headache and his feet tangled in the crumpled sheets and a soft dent in the nearby pillow from Kame's head, he asked himself about his own life goals and purposes. 

He can't answer for Kame; was it vengeance against his fiancée because of her romance with Pi or something else? As Jin can remember from the previous night, Kame definitely enjoyed himself. As well as Jin did. So maybe instead of searching for reasons and adding more headaches because of weird questions, Jin should admit the simple truth? They both wanted it to happened, so it happened. 

Jin sat up on the bed and looked around. There were no trace of Kame anywhere in the room, it was as if he had disappeared or run away. Maybe it was strange, but Jin felt a sense of relief. He didn't want to have an awkward-morning-after-sex conversation with a man he had met under such crazy circumstances. Clearly, Jin needed some time to himself.

How to face Kame? He had no idea. He covered himself with the blanket and lay back down, feeling like sleeping a bit more would be an option, because maybe Kame just left for good? Maybe Kame decided that Jin was so amazing that he didn't deserve to spend his life in jail? 

Maybe Kame really believed in fate, and now he thought that Jin was the love of his life? That's an interesting idea, one that means everyone will be happy. Yamapi with his girl, Kame with his island and Jin having wonderful sex, whenever he wants. 

Jin felt himself grinnng a stupid grin, his face flushed, he totally liked this idea. Also, it seemed Kame hadn't felt any pang of conscience while cheating on his soon- to-be-bride, or better to say never-to-be-bride?

The door in the room opened and Kame entered. Dressed in clean clothes, white polo shirt and red shorts with a pattern of palm trees, he even has new sunglasses.

"You are awake already?" he asked so easily, like they haven't had sex just the night before and they hadn't met only yesterday.

"I need to brush my teeth," Jin said hastily, wrapped the blanket around himself and hid in the bathroom.

He didn't have a toothbrush or toothpaste here, he felt completely stupid and embarrassed and confused and out of words. It seems like Kame had no problems with facing Jin at all.

Jin felt that he had done a good thing by destroying this wedding, it's doubtful that poor girl could be happy with such a shameless cheater.

Jin splashed cold water on his face. His hair was a mess, his clothes are dirty and still scattered on the floor of the bathroom. 

Jin sat on the toilet, with the feeling that he could spend all his life in this room, or just a few hours until Kame leaves, or maybe he will come out sooner, because Kame was impatient and started knocking on the door.

"Breakfast is here," he said.

So maybe they will have sex after breakfast? Jin closed his eyes, his life is doomed, that would be so awkward. 

*

Kame smiled, he drank his coffee, ate his food and talked with Jin about the weather.

"Sirroco is really unbearable! It's even difficult to breath outside," said Kame, as he played the host and poured coffee from a small pot into Jin's cup.

Jin nodded.

"I have bought you some clothes too, I doubt you can wear your old ones as they are ruined," said Kame.

Jin scratched with his plate with his fork, it made a horrible noise. It's so considerate of Kame, to take care of his need for clothes and breakfast, what else did he do? Called the police?!

"The car will be here in 10 minutes, so you will have time to change."

"Car?" Jin asked in horror.

"Yes, my car. I should admit we had a wonderful time in this place, but nothing lasts forever, we both have things to take care of."

The gallant smile on Kame lips was getting on Jin nerves. Wonderful time?! How can he be so blunt? What kind of person is he? Why did Jin feel like Kame wanted to get rid of him as fast as possible? So irritating.

Kame wasn't kidding, a long black car with a personal driver was waiting outside ten minutes later. The owner of the hotel warmly shook hands with Kame, a big smile on his face as they spoke together. It seemed that Kame took care of the hotel and everything else and maybe Jin had made a mistake searching for another half of the island after all. 

They sat on the backseat and the car slowly started moving. The air conditioner worked wonderfully, Jin tried to relax in his new shirt and green shorts with palm trees. Kame had even bought him beach sandals. Everything fit him perfectly.

He fidgeted in his seat for what seemed to be an endless time, touched his hair and tried to make them look decent. Kame had no problems with his hair at all. It looked like Kame had no problems with anything at all. Jin was the only one who acted weirdly. 

Jin sighed and looked out the window.

The silence in the car stretched between them. Jin threw a look at Kame's relaxed profile. How can he ever have thought that that he was a bride?! Was Jin blind?! 

Kame turned his head towards Jin and smiled, like he felt the was Jin was staring at him.

"Too hot? We can make the air conditioner cooler?" he asked with a smile.

"No, it's fine," said Jin, "and..." Jin continued, because the thought that they might drive in silence again was unbearable, but honestly he had no idea what to say.

Kame looked at him, waiting for something smart to come out of Jin's mouth, but after a few seconds he maybe lost any faith in Jin's ability to talk properly.

"It was nice," Kame said, like he was talking about their morning coffee, "we met under rather funny circumstances, but I think we were able to be civil with each other." 

Jin looked really hard at Kame, trying to figure out if Kame was blushing just now or was that only a trick of the light or something stupid like that?! So Kame found it "rather funny"?! Jerk! He surely enjoyed himself last night and right now he looked very pleased with himself.

"So where are we going?" Jin asked.

"To the airport," Kame answered calmly.

Airport?! Are they running away?! What is actually going on here? Kame is buying him clothes, blushing and now driving them to the airport?!

Jin smiled, he met Kame just yesterday, but without any doubt just being near this guy was enough to make sure you won't feel bored at all. Yesterday he had the eyes of a killer with the intention to chop Jin's head off and now he is blushing like a love-sick puppy. Jin likes this guy. 

Any alternative to jail is very welcome and made Jin extremely happy.

The car stopped. 

Kame left first and Jin followed, an unfamiliar man was waiting near the car, and he gave some papers to Kame and they talked in Spanish for a little bit. When Kame was done he turned to Jin.

"So," Kame said.

"So?" Jin echoed.

Kame gave him the papers, "These are your documents, passport and ticket, you flight leaves in one hour," he said.

"My flight?" Jin asked flabbergasted, feeling that something is totally not the way he thought it would be.

"Yes, your flight to Tokyo," Kame said firmly. He put his hands in the pockets of his red shorts, looked around and then back at Jin. "You have committed a crime, but I'm letting you go with your friends. They are waiting inside. I understood your reasons, even if the whole idea was absurd. I don't want to cause you any problems and I don't want you to make problems for me. I should talk with my fiancée and I will do whatever will make her happy."

Kame's eyes are dark, with small wrinkles in the corners, because the sun is bright and he put his sunglasses on his head. He is straightforward, not a person who will play games, now Jin knows that. 

Jin looked somewhere behind Kame's head, because he didn't know what to say and what actually can he say? Kame wants to make her happy, he planned to marry this girl, what the fuck is so great about this girl that Pi and Kame cared about her so much? 

It seems Kame can feel Jin's confusion, because he took a step closer. He licked his lips and Jin thought about their last night and how his life is totally fucked now and how this is all his own fault.

" Jin," Kame said, " I don't have any regrets and I don't want you to feel bad about last night either. I don't want to have any misunderstanding between us. Good bye, Jin!"

Kame was waiting for Jin to leave. So Jin left.

The airport was crowded and big colorful paper birds are attached to the ceiling as if they were flying. Jin didn't know why he suddenly felt this hate toward this place, this island, his stupidity but mostly he hated _her_. 

Kame had spoken truthfully, not that Jin had doubted it. Jin can see his friends. Pi and Ryo were waiting for him near the entrance to the boarding gate. Jin sat on the empty spot near Yamapi, and his friends noticed him.

"Jin!" started Ryo, but Jin interrupted him.

"Don't ask."

"Ryo told me about your plan, you two are the dumbest people I have ever known, why didn't you talk with me first?" Yamapi sounded angry, but Jin didn't feel like explaining, he still had the image of Kame telling him "good bye" replaying behind his eyes.

"Jin! Talk! What happened? What's with the mystery, the tickets and your letter?!" asked Yamapi.

"Letter?" echoed Jin.

"Here we go again," mumbled Ryo.

"Again? Could you two just tell me what the hell really happened? Jin where were you last night?" demanded Yamapi.

"Last night?" Jin felt like his face was burning. 

The pause stretched between the three of them.

"Oh, no, Jin! You didn't! Just tell me you didn't?" Ryo looked with horror at Jin.

"I didn't?" Jin said uncertainly.

"Jin! You kidnapped the groom instead of the bride, fine! I can understand that you just mistook them, but how could you sleep with him?! Why? Always all your stories lead to sex?!" Ryo stood up, and waved his hands in frustration.

"You did what? With Maki's groom?! He was fine with it? He is gay?" Two pair of eyes looked bewilderedly at Jin, while Jin felt sorry he hadn't met the Bedouins yesterday, better to be their slave instead of having such friends! They have no idea about privacy and forbidden topics.

"The fact that we slept together has nothing to do with you both and what's with the stupid question? Of course he was fine with it? All of it was his fault!" 

"His fault? What the fuck are you talking about? He made you pay for your freedom with your body? To hell with this stupid island, and the sick owners of half of it!"

Jin had no idea how Ryo came to such conclusions that made everything that had happened look absolutely differently. Such a wrong point of view.

"I wanted it too. He is hot!" Jin tried to protect himself.

"Jin! All you had to do yesterday was talk with the guy and explain everything, not sleep with him! You are always thinking only about yourself!" said Ryo, looking judgingly at him.

"You left me alone with him!" exclaimed Jin, "I did it for Pi, for his happiness!" 

"Don't put me into this nonsense! I've never asked you for this!"

The polite voice announced boarding had commenced and they stood up, not looking at each other and not talking with each other. 

Jin looked for one last time at the exit. So stupid. Kame had already driven away in his fancy car. This was not some kind of stupid romantic soap opera with a stupid ending, where the person in the last moment runs to the airport and begs the other not to leave him.

Stupid island. Stupid friends. Stupid, stupid, stupid Kame.

Jin watched through the little plane window how the islands became smaller and smaller. In a few hours they would reach Tokyo and everything that had happened during these days would be like a dream. He wondered what Kame was doing right now? 

Did he think about Jin or did he forgot him the moment they said good bye to each other? What that all was for Kame? Why is Jin thinking so much about it?!

He sat quietly in business class and drank wine from the long stemmed glass. Kame had sent a letter to his friends with the flight number and Jin's name on it. He took care of everything, and made sure that Jin and his friends can not interfere in his life again.

"Jin, listen, I won't thank you for what you have done," Yamapi said and sighed heavily. "I know you tried to help, but all your life you chose the wrong ways!" 

"Have you talked with your girl?" Jin asked.

"I did." Jin noticed that Yamapi looked exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Have you slept the last few nights?" 

"After Ryo told me what you two had done we spent the whole night trying to find solutions, I called Maki, I wanted to explain ..." 

"And?" 

" She said that if I wanted to talk with her, I should just come."

"And?"

"That she was happy with me?"

"And?"

" Some relationships are not meant to be..."

At least they had talked... 

**2 months later...**

The pink cabriolet was parked near the church. Yamapi looked nervously around, the red carpet ran all the way into the church, and guests entered dressed in long gowns and tuxedos. 

"It's hot in this tuxedo," Yamapi complained, as the sweat fell from his forehead, "why have you rented this car?"

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing," Ryo said.

Yamapi rolled his eyes and drank slowly from the water bottle, as he tried to calm his nerves down. 

"We are doing it for the sake of our friend. For Jin's happiness." Yamapi repeated it for the millionth time on this day.

"He was in despair, drinking and losing his remains brain cells," Ryo nodded.

"Yes, for the sake of Jin's brains," said Yamapi and opened the car's door.

"Don't mess up everything! We need the bride for sure this time!" Ryo gave the last instruction.

"Don't worry about it," Yamapi smiled, showing the dimples on his cheeks.

In the same moment elsewhere ...

Jin had been standing in the same spot in the alcove for an hour already. The invitation was clutched in his hand.

"Dear Akanishi Jin, I am happy to invite you to our wedding ceremony. Kame."

Some relationships are not meant to be, but others are fated to be.

It was like Kame was asking for his help. Jin's lips curved in a smile, how can he refuse such invitation?


End file.
